


Walking In

by Sphenimersus



Series: Notecard Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/Sphenimersus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sees something he never thought was possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking In

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is purely my imagination using characters that do not belong to me.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Sam leaves Dean and Gabriel alone while they settled their most recent argument. Hell broke loose in the motel room when Gabriel claimed that snapping a pie from thin air would taste the same as any old pie. Dean, being a pie-obsessed lover, goes into a bitch fit, saying that hand-made pie tastes a shit load better. So now, Dean is throwing whatever he can pick up at Gabriel and Gabriel is shooting pie from thin air at Dean.

Sam sighs as he wanders around the current town they're staying at. He enters a bar and sips at his alcohol, flirting with a few girls who come up him. Although he still refuses to go further than talking. Four hours later, Sam deems that it has been enough time for Dean and Gabriel to calm down. He expects for the archangel to be gone with his brother asleep. Out of everything that Sam would have imagined, the last thing, no, nothing he would have thought of would have prepared him for what was happening inside the rented room. As soon as he enters, he immediately regrets the action.

He can hear his brother's moans and Gabriel's half-hearted attempts at shushing Dean. Blood creeps up onto Sam's face while he stands dumbly at the door. Sam quickly backs out and slams the door as gently as his mind that stopped processing would allow him to. "Fuck," he murmurs violently.


End file.
